


Lights On

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [173]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Good Boyfriend James Potter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius has a nightmare, and James comforts him.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [173]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Lights On

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Can you do a fic where james comforts sirius from a nightmare”

Sirius was shaking. He didn't remember what the dream had been about, but he felt sick to his stomach when he woke up. His body was tense, and he couldn't make himself uncoil if he tried. And he did try. It was too hot in here at the same time that it was too cold, and it was too dark. He wanted to be able to see, to remind himself that whatever phantoms were hanging on to the edge of his consciousness were fake. 

But he couldn't straighten from where he was curled in on himself. He'd sort of tried once, but his stomach muscles tightened so quickly in pain that he'd stopped after less than a second. Merlin, he felt like he was going to vibrate into pieces. He was trembling so much that he could tell it was making him feel more sick, but he couldn't get it to stop. 

He had no idea how long he'd been like that before James woke up. "Sirius?" he mumbled, turning over. "Wha's wrong?" He asked it, but it was obvious that he wasn't expecting an answer. "Bloody hell, you're shaking like a leaf." James had a tendency to narrate when he was tired, otherwise he didn't process anything that was going on around him. 

"Nightmare," Sirius managed to say. It was one word, but it felt like shoving cheese through a keyhole, but like, not a solid piece of cheese. Crumbled cheese, like feta or summat. He felt the bed shift, then James's hip was pressed against his lower back. One arm came around to his front, hand settling on Sirius's own. The other hand went to his back, between his shoulders, rubbing gently. 

It took a while, but he managed to uncurl a little. He finally had the presence of mind to turn his hand so he was holding James's fingers. A while longer, and he felt like he could breathe normally. Now that he was breathing alright, he was mostly fine. A little worn out, but fine. There was some lingering nausea, but he wasn't worried about whether or not he could get to the loo in time. He'd stopped shaking entirely, even if it had left his stomach feeling sore. 

"Thanks," he said, bring James's hand up to his mouth and laying a soft kiss on it. 

"Any time." James had to bend almost in half to make it work, but he leaned down and laid his head atop Sirius's shoulder. "You want to talk about it?" 

"Nothing to talk about," Sirius said honestly. "I don't remember anything. It just... freaked me out. I woke up, and I couldn't... anything. I couldn't think. Or breathe. Or move." 

He felt James nod against his arm. "Do you need the light on?" James had to bury his head under the covers to get back to sleep, but being able to see everything made Sirius feel relaxed enough that he could rest. 

Sirius had to think it over before he responded. He felt almost entirely better because he couldn't remember anything from the nightmare, but he wasn't sure if it was something he could risk. "If you don't mind?" 

"Nah, I need to use the loo anyways." He pushed himself up, pecked Sirius's cheek, then crawled out of bed. He turned on the light as he left, and Sirius winced a little at the light, even though he'd been braced for it. He rolled over onto James's side of the bed and shoved his face in his pillow. It smelled like him, and it did a decent job of replacing the real thing while he was gone. He hadn't expected to relax so quickly, but he was half-asleep by the time James came back into the room. "Stealing my side of the bed. Tosser. Should've known," James said, but he climbed in behind Sirius and didn't shove him out of the way, so clearly he was fine with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
